


Intimidad Equívoca

by TheSpaceFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sadfuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceFairy/pseuds/TheSpaceFairy
Summary: A veces el orgullo y el miedo solo dejan un ruta posible: Esconder tus sentimientos y camuflarlos de un simple deseo carnal.





	Intimidad Equívoca

Sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. No hacía falta tener más de dos dedos de frente para entender que claramente uno no debía acercarse por ningún motivo ni circunstancia a ese lugar.

Sin tomar en cuenta la hora, ni el día, ni la gente; ahí se encontraban sus dos cuerpos, moviéndose a ritmos desiguales, con respiraciones distintas, sentimientos no aceptados, definidos ni claros. Pero se encontraban ahí. No había marcha atrás. Y aunque quisieran, con toda su alma y corazón no podrían cambiar las cosas. Se habían traicionado a sí mismos, se habían mentido, engañado, ultrajado de la peor manera posible.

Se hirieron el espíritu.

Sólo quedaba –si es posible- echarse a la suerte. Entregarse completamente a ese deseo carnal pecaminoso que poseyó sus vacuos cuerpos rebosantes de caricias mentirosas, besos ensalivados grotescos con sabor a licor y hierbas, embestidas agotantes que le sacaban más que suspiros a ambos, lágrimas culpables y dolorosas, sangre.

Yao podía ver entre sus alborotados y sueltos cabellos azabaches la mirada del ruso perdida, lejana del lugar, haciéndole el amor de manera inconsciente. Esto no era más que una rutina para Iván; el oriental no le significaba nada, absolutamente nada. Y claro, este último tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sólo debía quitarse de encima el peso, el estrés. Sin importar si su lujuria se descargaba con quien ahora se encontraba despojándole hasta del último aliento.

Pero les dolía. A los dos les dolía. Quemaba.

Se percibía en el aire, en sus acciones cada vez más desacompasadas, en sus ánimas inconexas, en los chillidos irascibles del oriental, los ataques a labios y pecho por parte de la boca del albino sin mero cuidado ni precaución.

Y la temperatura subía y subía. El punto de ebullición estaba alcanzado con un clímax que se hizo sonar en los oídos de transeúntes cercanos. Yao se retorció entre las sábanas; le dolía el cuerpo, el orgullo, la culpa. Mas, Iván apoyado en los brazos firmes de una pared recuperaba su aliento. Le dolía el corazón, el estómago, el espíritu.

Tomó sus cosas dejando al de largos cabellos observándolo desde la cama. Tenía nauseas y un amargo sabor en la boca. Uno muy, muy amargo.

— ¿No piensas quedarte más? — Le habló con una voz indiferente, que traspasaba su pesar moral y múltiples nudos que le asfixiaban a lo largo de su garganta.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer — Respondió impasible, crítico, pero aún así dejando rastro –sin quererlo– de su voz de niño, de su verdadero yo.

Lo vio salir apresuradamente y se llevó una mano a la boca. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sonrojadas y sudorosas y las ganas de vomitar le embriagaron. Era un cobarde. Un completo y absoluto cobarde por dejarse llevar por sus mundanos impulsos, por dejarse usar, por no reclamar y dejarlo pasar por sus puertas íntimas para después cínicamente negar. Pues, entre él y el ruso, claramente él reflejaba a los demás honor y responsabilidad.

Al fin y al cabo eran sólo cómplices conocidos. Estaban para satisfacerse, para dejar atrás los problemas, para hacer uso del cuerpo del otro indiscriminadamente sin dar ni esperar nada a cambio. Era un trato excelente, un juego perfecto.

No había sentimientos, no había amor. No podía temer nada.

Pero, si no se presentaba nada de eso, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No importaba, realmente no importaba. Ahí no había ni habría nada, absolutamente nada. Es una diversión, un descargo, sólo eso. Pasar por aquello era mucho mejor que volver a buscar a alguien, a entregarse, a sentir miedo, a sufrir una falsa ilusión y quedar vacío. Era soportable. O al menos intentaría que fuera así.

Y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Se encontró sorprendidamente gimiendo no de excitación si no de tristeza. Sus ojos hinchados lastimaban, su cuerpo se encogía sobre sí mismo.

Pero, a pesar de las discordancias marcadas, había algo que ignoraba. Muy, muy cerca se encontraba él en la misma situación. Y si algo podían sentir de igual manera, donde tenían conexión idónea, el momento en que ambos rostros se perlaban desconsoladamente, donde se hallaban el uno al otro en su verdadera naturaleza, era que cargaban el mismo dolor.

Compartían el terrible y exactamente igual dolor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy subiendo algunos fics que escribí hace años y aun me agradan. ¡Este es del 2010!


End file.
